


i'll die if i don't get me love jon snow

by sanzuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Annachie Gordon AU, Edit, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-06 02:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Harking is bonnieAnd there lives my loveMy heart lies on himAnd will not removeIt will not removeOh for all that I have doneOh I never will forget me love AnachieJon is away at sea, intending to marry his love Sansa when he finally returns home, but her father has other plans for her.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: JonsaWeek2019





	i'll die if i don't get me love jon snow

**Author's Note:**

> For Jonsa Week, Day 4: songs
> 
> Lyrics adapted from the Mary Black version of the song
> 
> For this AU, I imagine Jon Snow is a bastard who was raised by retired sailor and smuggler Davos Seaworth.
> 
> Are Jon and Sansa related in this AU? I'm not sure. Maybe they are, and that's the real reason why Ned is so opposed to this match 👀

Down came her father and he's standing at the door  
Saying Sansa you are trying the tricks of a whore  
You care nothing for a man who cares so much for thee  
You must marry Lord Bolton and leave Jon Snow  
For this Jon Snow he is barely but a man  
Although he may be pretty but where are his lands  
For the Bolton’s lands are broad and his towers they run high  
You must marry Lord Bolton and leave Jon Snow

With me love Jon Snow I beg for my bread  
And before I marry Bolton his gold to my head  
With gold to my head and gowns fringed to the knee  
And I'll die if I don't get me love Jon Snow  
And you that are my parents to church you may me bring  
But unto Lord Bolton I'll never bear a son  
To a son or a daughter I'll never bow my knee  
And I'll die if I don't get me love Jon Snow

_The day that Sansa married was the day that Sansa died_  
_And the day that young Jon Snow came home on the tide_  
_And down came her maidens all wringing of their hands_  
_Saying oh it's been so long, you've spent so long on the sands_  
_Oh so long on the sands, so long on the flood_  
_They have married your Sansa and now she lies dead_

You that are her maidens go take me by the hand  
And lead me to the chamber that me love she lies in  
And he kissed her cold lips till his heart it turned to stone  
And he died in the chamber that his love she lies in


End file.
